Many final drive assemblies of machines used in earth-moving, industrial and agricultural applications utilize hydraulic motors and double reduction gear sets of the planetary type to drive track assemblies or wheels. Such machines include, but are not limited to, track-type tractors, wheel loaders, excavators, articulated trucks and the like. With such final drive assemblies, the particular configuration of assembly components and the spatial relationship among the individual components can result in a sizeable, rigid structure having many parts.
For example, conventional drive assemblies include reaction hubs applied to bearings that support the output sprockets. These reaction hubs provide the proper pre-load to the bearings, but may also require extra space within the drive assembly. In addition, the use of a reaction hub increases the cost of the assembly.
Furthermore, in conventional drive assemblies, the carrier function and the motor housing are provided by a single piece, both functions being inseparable. This results in only one combination of motor housing and planetary gear size because a different gear set would require a different motor housing, as well as a different spatial relationship or positioning within the assembly. Therefore, due to the particular configuration of conventional drive assemblies, there is no flexibility in the planetary gear ratio after manufacture.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved, compact, and cost-effective final drive assembly in such machines.